Generally, a medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus to provide an image by acquiring information of a patient. The medical imaging apparatus includes an X-ray apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
Among this, the X-ray apparatus is a noninvasive diagnosis apparatus capable of imaging an inner structure of an object by emitting X-rays to the object and detecting the penetrated X-rays.
In a conventional X-ray apparatus, because an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are fixed to a certain space, a patient should move to an examination room in which the X-ray imaging apparatus is placed, and the patient may be needed to place his/her body to fit the X-ray imaging apparatus.
However, there may be a difficulty in scanning a patient having movement difficulties with a conventional X-ray imaging apparatus, and thus a mobile X-ray apparatus has been developed to perform an X-ray imaging regardless of places.
Due to an X-ray source being mounted to a mobile body, and a portable X-ray detector, the mobile X-ray imaging apparatus may come to the patient having movement difficulties so as to perform X-ray imaging.